


Initiation

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [14]
Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Drug Use, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Noncontober 2020, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Superboycest, The whole legion of superheroes fuck jon, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Urination, Watersports, and the whole future people, pissing, use public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: The legion of superheroes gives a warm welcome to Superboy 2.Day 14: Use public.
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Rokk Krinn/Jon Lane Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iniciación](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931181) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



The young boy opens his eyes slowly, savoring the dense saliva in his mouth. He lets the darkness dissipate from his head. The joints of his body hurt, a situation that is strange to him. He is not usually in pain; the bright light blinds him just separates his eyelids, showing him the place where he is.

"He finally woke up." Jonathan recognizes Brainiac's animated voice. The boy begins to be aware of his position. His neck and wrists are at the same height held in what appears to be a wooden pillory. Lane moves his hands, banging against the edges of it. It hurts. He lifts his peephole and finds a small Kryptonite stone hanging from the top of the instrument of torture. That explains his lack of strength and why he feels dizzy.

Jon shakes his head as he watches the blond man stand in front of him, Lane focuses his attention on his own hands. He is not wearing his suit and, in these conditions, it is difficult for him to discern if it is just the top or if he is totally naked. The temperature inside the legion headquarters is meticulously controlled.

"I say we use him first and then leave him for the civilians". That's Cosmic Boy.

"I agree with that. It's always been that way, who said it could be done any other way?" Ultra-Boy asks approaching Lane, the youngest can feel him touching his gloved hand on his naked back.

"I'm not sure". Brainiac responds by rubbing his chin.

"Anyway, it will be done in the tradition of the Legion." Ultra-Boy says, pressing his finger against Jonathan's neck.

"What are they doing?" The young man asks in alarm as he feels the tip of the metal sink into his skin, followed by a liquid of unknown origin spreading over his body.

"Why didn't they gag him?" It's the Karate Kid talking this time. Leaving his place in the chair he occupied, he circles the medieval torture machine until he arrives in front of the young man. "Sorry Superboy, this is not personal don't take it wrong."

"Take away his communicator too." Says Cosmic Boy. The other hero nods, taking the small device out of Jonathan's ear and leaving him with no understanding of the language of the future. Forcing his finger into Superman's son's lips, he presses a ball between his teeth, leaving his mouth open. The strap closes behind the back of his neck, keeping the gag in place.

" Guys, I thought you didn't do that anymore." That voice if it speaks their language, Jon turns his face as far as he can without breaking his neck to look at the automatic door that just opened. The other Superboy is there, Triplicate Girl comes with him. Two of them hanging from Conner's arms and the third one standing in front of him. Jon opens his eyes wide and tries to speak.

"It's a hazing, everyone gets it. Even you had it at the time". Brainiac responds. "Do you stay to watch?"

"I'd rather not. Thank you." Says Kent, turning to leave.

"Aren't you participating? Everybody has to." Jonathan looks on in confusion as the scene unfolds, since he only understands one side of the conversation.

"No, I mean, I'm his father's clone. I'm like his dad or his brother." The youngest one protests again, not only can he not give an opinion, but he doesn't understand what exactly that bad joke is.

"But you barely know him." It is Lournu who speaks this time.

"Wait... Really?" Conner asks looking at the woman with surprise, she nods back.

"You looked so cute their last time."

"Can't I refuse?" The remaining members signal refusal with their heads. "What if I just see?"

"You have to take a turn, at least once". Cosmic Boy replies. As a founding member, he takes the first shift, adjusting the height of the machine by making Jon's legs straight. With the weight on his feet, he can feel his boots on. The boy stands behind him, dropping a thick liquid on his butt. He does not have the lower part of his clothes. Superboy 2, begins to panic. The alarms go off in his body making him pull his ties trying to get free.

"Jon. Your dad calls you Jon, right?" Conner approaches the other boy, in an attempt to calm him down. "Relax, close your eyes, and pretend you're not here."

Lane fights harder now, Kon's words far from reassuring him have shocked him even more. What is so terrible that he tells him that? Jon hears the whispers behind him, the other hero's hands grabbing him by the waist, rubbing a strange appendage on the inside of his cheeks. He says something he doesn't understand and presses the tip of his dick over the young man's hole.

The eyes of a minor open in panic, perceiving too clearly how his partner makes his way into his bowels. He squeezes his fingers, digging his nails into his hands. Trembling before the piercing pain in his lower parts, the Kryptonite is brought a little nearer to avoid his release. Conner before him bows to look at him from the front, caressing his cheeks and asking him to close his eyelids.

Cosmic Boy, backs up and pushes himself back. The virginal flesh barely shows any resistance to the use. Relaxed by the infusion that was injected into it. Lane bites the gag between his teeth, screaming against it. Sobbing at every move the hero makes, pushing him against the wooden surface. Scraping his wrists in the hard material. Jon squeezes his eyes, letting the tears run down his cheeks to be rinsed away by Conner's hands.

"You don't have to be so tough." Kent says to the founder of the legion.

"Are you worried it will go bad?" answers the cosmic boy, delivering a particularly harsh blow. Getting Superboy's feet off the ground before the scourge. Lane opens his eyes, screaming with his broken voice. The stream of pain goes up his spine and stops at his neck. At the place he has forced to keep his face up. "You will take the next turn. Do not worry."

Conner looks annoyed at the leader, with his lips in a straight line. He asks Jonathan to close his eyes, while he massages his neck. Touching precisely the places where he knows it hurts. The youngest groans, at the gentle touch of his father's clone. Rokk squeezes the tender flesh in his hands, watching the skin redden from the roughness of the touch. The blood accumulates above to trace the silhouette of his fingers.

He keeps his cheeks apart to watch the pink hole expand as he swallows it completely. Jon's hips shake. Trembling from the hard scourging of his partner who nails him mercilessly. He sinks his hard cock into Jonathan's virgin hole, digging into his unexplored bowels. Lane tries to ignore the situation just as Conner told him, but he can't.

His butt hurts, his stomach feels full. His insides burn as they are first scourged, feeling Rokk's throbbing cock bruise his body. The wet sound of their skins colliding. The slapping of their buttocks becomes louder and louder. Lane moans at the ball in his mouth, full of saliva that spills from it. He joins the thick drops that his eyes leave behind.

Rokk's arm extends to grab him by the hair, causing him to hit the back of his head on the wood of the beak. Snatching Jon's face from Conner's hands. Cosmic Boy whips him, plunging the other hero into the depths. Lane kicks, his feet barely touching the ground. Having his partner so deep in pain, the youngest opens his eyes and pulls back his hands. Shrieking loudly as he feels the burning spread through his entrails.

The hot and sticky liquid spills inside him. Until the leader of the legion comes out of his interior. Retreating without hardly looking at him. Jonathan drops his head with a long sigh, his hip hurts, his back tingles from being in that position for a while. His hole contracts, expelling the semen from his interior. Letting it fall down his thighs until it accumulates in his boots.

"I really don't want to do it". Conner says.

"You can do it now or be the last one." The Karate Kid answers. Superboy 1 gets up from the ground, approaching the battered boy.

"Forgive me." He asks in advance. Surrounding the instrument of torture. Looking at Jonathan's battered hole. Who could be his brother, in some strange way they shared the same father? He opens his pants a little, taking the time to rub his thumbs on the boy's lower back. He had been there before, that was just beginning.

Conner enters Jon slowly, with the calm that his previous partner did not take. He takes off his gloves, letting his skin touch the other young man's. He strokes his stomach, rubbing his belly, coming down to grab Lane's flabby dick. Jonathan is startled, his body tightens by squeezing Conner in his cozy little bowels.

Jonathan has just realized what is happening, it happened and it will happen. His hands are shaking, his legs are shaking too. He begs against the gag to stop, everyone. But it is incomprehensible, Conner takes with his other hand the hip of the boy, swinging carefully. He is already wet and stretched by his previous encounter; this did not mean that he had to be hard with him. He moves his wrist over the dick of this one, looking for a little pleasure in the union at least.

Conner stretches his arm to adjust the height of the device again, he is not as tall as Cosmic Boy. He holds Jonathan until he can kneel on the polished marble floor of the headquarters. He puts his leg between the boy's legs. Separating them and showing him a more comfortable position to stay. He continues to crawl into Lane's hole, slowly. Moving his wrist as it penetrates him. Helping him to relax; letting the inexperienced young man have a good time.

He doesn't press or bruise Jon's flesh, he touches it carefully. As if he were going to break. Concentrating more on masturbating him than on fucking his ass. Noticing how the teenager's dick hardens in his hand. Moving with a little confidence, looking for his previous sobs of pain to diminish.

The minor stops clenching his fists, letting go of his body. Concentrating on the attention on his member. Separating his legs to let the clone of his father penetrate him more easily. Without shaking or resisting. Conner hears the boy's voice rising, a little higher than before, raising his hips. Perhaps with the intention of fucking Kent's hand or asking him to penetrate it more roughly.

Conner does both, hammering faster at the boy's tight ass. Causing his hips to shake, groaning desperately against the gag. His saliva drips onto the floor, drowning his voice in the plastic between his teeth. His warm interior embraces him almost with love. Narrow, but not rigid as in the beginning. It is tight because they are its first uses, no longer because it is having a bad time. Kon rubs his thumb on Jon's glans, spreading the pre-cum over it.

The youngest cries at the touch, Conner touches him there. Moving his hand with more speed. Adding another sound to the orchestra of noises that is already Jonathan. The tapping in his stomach stopped being uncomfortable. Becoming a strange pressure that expands with every penetration he receives. Becoming unbearable, Jon's cock shakes in anticipation in Kent's hand. Causing the touch of it to become rapid.

Letting the pressure spill out of his body, compressing his lover in turn into his tight hole. Conner's hand gets soaked from the dense cumming of the boy who will serve as entertainment for the legion that day. Stopping his penetrations. To let Jonathan, enjoy his orgasm, he trembles and groans as he empties into Kent's fist. His body stays still and meek, sighing noisily through his nose. Kon steps back, leaving the interior he was so kindly coined.

He takes the base of his own dick, moving his hand with the technique he has already mastered. Letting his sperm out on Jon's back. He gets up quickly from the floor, adjusting his pants to make way for the next guy. Who separates the ass from Lane, taking advantage of the fact that he continues to be docile. He presses the tip of his penis in the hole of the boy, taking it with the malice that Conner lacked.

"Give him more. I want to hear him moan like he did before." Says the new attacker. Ultra-Boy approaches for the second time, sticking the needle in Jonathan's neck. Letting the other boy fuck him, closing his hands at his thin waist. Lifting his hip to beat him mercilessly, he divides the teenager's thin body.

Jonathan gives short moans, his face wet with saliva and tears. The second dose of the drug is doing its job. Making the touch of this boy who didn't even bother to show his face or let him hear his voice pleasant. From there he hits at the same angle as Conner, with more force. Without being pious, the heat extends again in his belly. He makes the minor lean on his legs to be whipped at that very point.

The new attacker begins to come out completely from inside him. Letting his tender hole close, to open it again up to the edge. The haze of his previous orgasm just begins to dissipate when he is being pushed again. The pressure in his stomach becomes unbearable and the other hero stops. Nailing his fingernails to Lane's youthful skin. Filling his insides with dense semen, leaving Superboy's delicious entrails.

Jonathan gasps a little disappointed, his body throbs feeling empty. The excitement does not last long, as he is replaced by another hero. Who sticks to his hole with one hard blow, whipping that place inside. It makes Jon scream, silencing his voice in the gag, to spill on the floor. Trembling and moaning excessively he lets the new abuser fuck him.

He opens and stretches his hole, hitting its walls with excessive force. His hole throbbing from use, pulsing with hunger for the hero's cock. He takes the wooden edge of the pillory. Whipping so brutally that it makes him raise his thin legs at every deep penetration. The damp hotness spreads into the teenager's bowels, but it doesn't stop after a couple of seconds.

The moist heat spreads into the teenager's gut. But it doesn't stop after a couple of seconds like its previous abusers.

The less dense, extremely hot liquid hits their insides, clogging up their bowels. So much so that it continues to spill down his thighs making a small puddle under his body, the boy does not stop. It continues to penetrate him as it spills into Jonathan's center.

"Man, that's disgusting." Says another member of the legion. "I want to do it too."

He moves, with the wet splash as a sound accompanying the sleepy Jon. The boy distinguishes the smell of the liquid that continues to leave his body. Warm urine invades his bowels accumulating under his legs. Moistening him all over. The stranger leaves his hole, running over his ass. He takes a moment to look at Lane and gives his a spanking that marks the white skin of his buttocks.

Another one takes his place, stands behind the hero of the past, opening his pants. Taking the base of his hard cock he stands, letting out his urination on Lane's back. The warm urine soaks into his body, running down his sides until he ends up on the floor. Two other subjects’ approach, not letting Jon see their faces or hear their voices, do the same.

The urine wets their hair, running down their foreheads until it collects in the holes of the ball. The bitter, slightly salty taste fills his mouth. He denies, trying to spit the ball out, the urination comes down his neck and joins the rest of the liquid on the floor. One of them has a great idea, they cover the boy's eyes, leaving him blind as a bat. They remove the gag from his lips, Jon can feel someone standing in front of him.

That someone grabs him by the cheeks, forcing his sore jaw to stay open, pushing his fat dick into Lane's cavity. Not strong enough to refuse, he lets the new attacker fuck him in the mouth. Hitting the bottom of his throat, leaving him breathless. He grabs him by the urine-soaked hair, pulling it to stay deep in his trachea. Spills that salty liquid into Jonathan's pharynx forcing him to drink it.

The teenager coughs as the new guy leaves his mouth, giving way to another. His hips are squeezed by the other subject. Filling his intestines with urination and semen. Letting the fluids drain away to join the puddle that forms under the newcomer. Only to be taken by another guy, none of them is soft, he raises his hand. Tapping the open palm of Lane's butt, until his skin turns red.

Jonathan lost count, but he's sure some of them have repeated shifts or could be imagining it. His whole-body hurts when he is forced to stand up. His stomach throbs overflowing with the semen of his fellow Legion members. He is carried blindly for a few seconds and then placed on a padded surface.

The sun burns his back, so he must be outdoors now. He differs a little from the noise of a crowd and the voice of Brainiac, but he does not know what he is saying. Conner looks at the devastated boy; he barely manages to stand up. Trembling as if in the middle of winter, sperm continues to drain from his previous uses.

"We should stop here." Kent asks the cosmic boy. His answer is a refusal with his head. The young civilians in the crowd look at each other; it is a search for henchmen to go up on the improvised stage. One hits another with his elbow and then laughs, making his way through the crowd to the top.

Both approach, each taking a different place. They look with astonishment at the boy subjected to the torture machine of the Middle Ages. The hero is docile, with his lips open waiting for a cock. His reddish butt and his throbbing hole, overflowing with sperm. The citizens watch Jonathan's reactions carefully. Allowing two simple civilians to fuck him, without any opposition. One by one some other brave people start lining up, when they realize that he cannot or will not get free.

…

When Jon wakes up, he is in his bed, at home, in metropolis, the 21st century. He touches his body in search of some mark or wound. Nothing, no pain either, the memory is diffused in his head. He leaves the sheets quickly. He's not wearing his suit; he runs into the kitchen to meet Conner Kent there. He sits at the table talking to his father. Kon looks at him for a second and then returns to the conversation with Clark.

"How are you?" Conner asks. Clark looks at him, too.

"Well, why should it be wrong?" Jonathan responds defensively.

"Conner said the legion hazed you. Are you sure you're okay?" It is his father who asks this time.

"Yes, it was just a game. You don't have to worry about it." Jon ends up walking to the refrigerator.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
